


If You Dare

by Iloveatwink



Category: The Tide (US Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Gay Smut, Hand Job, M/M, Truth or Dare, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveatwink/pseuds/Iloveatwink
Summary: When The Vamps and The Tide finish their world tour they go on a holiday together, but what happens when FIFA gets boring?Read if you dare...





	If You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> CONNORS POV

We recently just wrapped up our world tour, to celebrate me and the boys booked a villa in Florida to celebrate.

Recently Brad asked the boys from The Tide along, Levi and Nate had already made plans, but Drew and Austin popped along with us.

We were watching some YouTube videos when James McVey stood up announced that he was bored in only a manner of fashion that James could do.

"I'm bored as fuck, can we do something interesting?"

"Aren't these cat videos enough for you James" I joked.

"Can't we play some FIFA or something" asked Brad

"I said I'm bored, not that I want to be even more boring and play FIFA for the 40th time this holiday" James bit back with.

"Watch it or we'll end up with truth or dare!" Tristan joked, we all laughed.

"I'm up for that." Drew replied deadly serious much to my shock.

"Wait are we actually doing this?" Brad asked

"Do I have to get up though?" said Austin

"I say we go in a circle, start with Tristan since he suggested it." Drew stated.

We all got in a circle nervously, Austin was to my left and Drew was to my right, at this point I wondered how many girls would kill to be in a tide sandwich like this.

"Tris, truth or dare" asked James

"Truth"

We all sighed at Tris.

"Have you ever kissed a guy" I asked

"Yes."

James laughed before saying "Well aren't we learning something new about everyone today! Brad truth or dare"

"Fuck it, do your best! Dare!" Brad cheekily replied, dimples and all.

"Take off your shirt" James asked, I knew I loved James for a reason, I'm gay, I'm not out of the closet yet and the boys don't know, but Brad's olive chest being exposed is enough to make the straightest man hard.

Brad took his shirt off to reveal his beautiful body and Austin let out a wolf whistle.

Brad flexed and laughed before asking "Austin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Lets go one further than what you made me do, strip to your underwear, make sure its sexy!"

Austin nervously started taking down his trousers and pulled off his shirt, Austin is not really confident shirtless, but he certainly has nothing to be ashamed of, he paused for a moment standing there in his bright blue boxers, it appeared he may have been a little bit excited!

Austin sat down and covered up, before asking me to pick.

"Dare"

"Kiss Drew" Both me and Drew looked absolutely shocked at what Austin suggested, but a dares a dare, and lets face it, its Drew Dirksen, he's such a perfect specimen.

I moved closer to him, before kissing him, I thought I'd be the one kissing, but Drew took control and went properly for it, including tongues.

"OK that's enough now, I do want to eat dinner tonight." James said, everyone else stayed silent staring.

"Drew, truth or dare" I asked nervously

"Dare me bitch"

I paused to let someone else give him a dare, but everyone looked at me.

"Let us all spank you." I ordered Drew to do, everyone else seemed a lot less enthusiastic about it, except for Drew who stood up ready for his spanking.

"Shall I do it like this?" Drew asked surprisingly accepting

"Take the shorts and underwear off, then bend over the sofa." demanded Tristan, thank you Tris for making me look less perverted.

If James McVey wasn't already shocked at me telling Drew to get spanked, he was even more shocked at Tristan forcing him to strip, but Drew did as he was told and slipped down his shorts to reveal his red Calvin Klein boxers clinging to his perfectly shaped bum, he took his loose green shorts off and threw them at me, I cannot wait to be alone tonight as this is going to make the best wank material.

He moved both hands to the side of his Calvin's and slowly peeled them off, Drew's milky white bum was slowly exposed, for a tanned lad its surprising how white his bum is, but what it lacks in colour it makes up in appearance, oh my god, its perfect, Drew covered his penis and balls before we could see them and bent over the sofa.

"Show me what you've got boys!" Drew asked, we all got up and made our way to the sofas, we lined up, we all agreed 3 spanks each, James was first up and gave him three light smack's on the left cheek, Drew didn't even flinch.

Tris was next, that lad is fucking twisted, he gave Drew three hard smacks, two on the left and one on the right, Drew reacted to the final one with a gasp.

Brad and Austin delivered their blows, before it was my turn, not wanting to hurt the poor guy, I lightly spanked him, he still winced, but I did him a bit of a favour there! Drew got up and went straight into a hug with me, except he forgot to put his pants back on and I could certainly feel that Drew enjoyed that more than he let off!

We all got back round in the circle and Drew stayed as he was, proudly displaying his 8 inch erection to us all, Drew's penis was a sight to behold, not only was it thick, but it stood tall, it also had a beautiful serving of foreskin wrapped around his thick pink head, at the base of his penis was a large bush of public hair, not too overgrown, but not too well trimmed, attached to his beautiful cock was a pair of perfectly sized balls.

It seemed all of us had our eyes on one thing, when Drew coughed and woke all of us up from our day dream, maybe I'm not the only one hiding my sexuality.

"Tristan, truth or dare" asked Drew.

"Dare! Can't possibly be worse than Drew's!" Drew's penis twitched at this statement from Tris.

"Since you seem so insistent on staring at my dick, lets see yours!" Drew replied, I made myself a bit more comfortable and got ready to see what Tris was hiding, I'd seen Tristan's smooth, cute but firm bum before, but not his meat and two veg.

Tristan slipped off his shirt revealing his skinny frame, Tristan may not be muscly like James or tanned like Brad, but his snail trail is to die for, I can't wait to see what is at the end of that snail trail, without hesitation Tristan pulled down his trousers and pants in one go and showed off the goods.

Tristan was hard, understandable considering Drew Dirksen is sat there with a hard on, his penis was probably around 7 inches, but quite thin, Tristan did various poses before sitting down butt naked on the floor.

"So before all of you guys go blind from staring at the little guy wishing yours was anything like him, James truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Show us all how long it takes you to cum."

"But I don't have anything to get me there"

"Me and Blondie over there have our dicks out, what more could you want!" The way this is going maybe I don't need to wait for my chance to cum.

James took his shirt off to reveal the famous McVey abs, he pulled off his socks before getting into his boxer briefs, James revealed all, his 9 inch monster.

James started jerking his cock off stood up, at this point my cock was harder than I'd ever seen it before, James started playing with his balls, at this point I let out a massive groan and came 4 massive spurts of cum right into my boxers.

"Clean up on Aisle Con" exclaimed Brad.

Drew came over to me and took my shirt off, pulled my trousers down and started licking my cock dry, this was enough for my dick to grow once again, at this point I grabbed hold of Drew's penis and started  jerking it off, Drew threw back his head in pleasure, I pushed Drew off before going up to his penis and deep throating it, I'd never sucked a penis before, but going by Drew's reaction I was doing it just right! 

30 seconds later Drew moaned and warned me that his load was ready, instead of getting out of there I continued sucking on his member, that's when Drew released 5 hot spurts of seamen into my mouth, before I swallowed Drew leaned in and gave me a massive snog, both of us had our mouths full of each others load, we mixed it up like an exotic Spanish cocktail.

We were so out of it that we totally missed James, Brad and Tris all cum, when we finally got back into full consciousness Austin finally blew his load.

"Well that was fun wasn't it boys" said Tristan

"Next time we should just get into the wanking straight away" Austin said nervously, we all laughed before starting to clean up the mess we'd left, this holiday was shaping up to be an amazing one.


End file.
